Lord Cyssc
Lord Cyssc quest This Quest is long and very dangerous. It will reward you a badge and the Kashyyyk Medal of Freedom Start Carl Mosik Carl Mosik is a hunter at the entrance of the Rryatt Trail. Carl hires adventurers to hunt minstynger at the Worshyr canopy level of the trail, and may give a you a nice reward if you are able to find a flawless minstynger horn. After completing this quest speak to Zhailaut near Gate. * Reward: Proton Carbine. Trandoshan Radio Speak to Zhailaut near Gate. He will ask you to retrieve the trandoshan radio from the Blackscale camp in the Weabweather Path level of Ryatt Trail. To find this camp just take the path till you reach a wookie camp run through it and search for a smaller path going down the other side of camp, this path will lead you to the Trandoshan camp, you will find the Radio in the 2nd tent on the left. Use it and return to Zhailaut. * Reward: Space Mission in Kashyyyk System Talk to Zhailaut to begin next mission. You will have to defeat few waves of Tier 3 and Tier 4 Blackscale starfighters, you will be helped by some Wookie Resistance starfighters. Defeat the Belbullab-22 Tier 5 Blackscale fighter, then you will have to disable a Transport ship, dock and escort it. * Reward: =Kymayrr Talk to Kymayrr in the great tree of Kachirho, he will ask you to go rescue Rroot in the Blackscale camp at the Webweaver Path of the Ryatt trail. He will spawn at the very end of the camp in a tent on the right side. After talking with him you will be attacked by 3 Blackscale guards, kill them and free Rroot. Return to Kymayrr for your reward. * Reward: Vengeance Ion Cannon a tier 8 starship weapon. Gursan Gursan is located in a small hut near the great tree. Gursan will give youa space mission. Head to Tatooine system and defeat five tier 3 Blackscale fighters. You will have then to hyper back to Kashyyyk system for a harder part, you will have to defeat a tier 5 Decimator and its escort of four tier 5 fighters. Once they r all down just return to Gursan. * Reward: To Etyyy Gursan will tell you that the Broodmaster Hss'kas actually used an escape pod and survived your attack in space. He landed in Etyyy Hunting grounds in the Webweaver spider region. As you enter the area you will receive a message from the Broodmaster, and once you approach the escape pod (wpt 980 -480), he will send you some high level silver banded spiders. Those are hard to solo but hopefully they do not death blow. After you killed them the Broodmaster Hss'kas will appear, just defeat him and return to Kymayrr. * Reward: Two-handed Sith Sword. Blacksclae slaver Compound Talk to Gursan and head to the Blackscale slaver Compound (POI). clear entrance from Blackscale guards and Use the Gate to make the Captain spawn, then defeat him. Once he s dead you will be able to enter the Compound. You have 1h30 to complete your mission. You will erceive a quest to gain access to the Control room. Fight your way to the bottom of the compound and kill Warden Tosk, from there enter the opposite room and power up the Computer console. Then you just need to come back to the Computer console room and use it. return to Gursan for your reward. * Reward: Kaminoan great staff. Defeat Lord Cyssc For this part you need a group of experienced Master pilots, some strategy is required to complete this high end space fight. Considering the difficulty of this fight it would be wise to use a Puller (fastest speed) and a Killer to clear out the area then attack with all other ships on your main target. Then just return to Gursan. * Reward: Badge and Kashyyyk Medal of Freedom. Category:Rryatt Trail Quests Category:Guides